You never needed me
by KarasuKurosaki15
Summary: As her friend Nara moves to states with her brother,Roxas. Karasu spends the summer with Sora, But things didn't really go well... As Sora gets a new job, She will have to be babysitted by Kairi, Will Sora ever learn of Kairi's evilness? Read!


You don't need me...

**Now before you read this I just want to say. I don't hate Kairi or anything! I just made her like this because this idea came into my head. okay? Anyways..On with the story!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Kingdom Hearts or it's characters... Only Karasu and Nara.**

**Enjoy!**

"Hi Sora.." I said as I walked in the front door, He was very happy to see me. I liked to see that smile on his face. He made me feel special, Eversince our mom died.. My name is Karasu, Which means _Raven._ So I walked in from my first day of junior high. I had a great day because I saw Nara again. We were very good friends. And we both met in 2nd grade in elementary. She was always there for me when other kids picked on me, That was the time Sora left for awhile...

_Flashback..._

_"Hey! There's the little baby! Where's your big brother Sora? Hahaha!" A bully told me. "He's not here... He left somewhere for a little while.." I said cowardly. "Alright guys! Looks like we got ourselves someone to beat up!" Another bully said. He was about to thow a punch at me until someone shouted, "Leave her alone!" The voice said._

_"And what if I don't?" The bully said, he held tight onto my shirt, I swear I couldn't breath. But the girl came and pushed him away, She picked me up and asked if I was okay. I nodded my head, And stayed behind her.. The bully teased me more.. Telling me how cowardly I was, And that Sora was a big baby, I was mad.. No one teases Sora and gets away with it!_

_The girl walked over to him, And gave him a good punch in the face, He ran away crying with his friends. This girl was a hero. She saved me, "Hi, I'm Karasu. What's your name?" I asked her. "My names Nara. And listen, Don't let those bullies get on your nerves.. But if you ever need help I'm here for you." She smiled. "Thank you, Nara.. I'm very grateful.." I said and felt tears stream down my face. "No problem.. And I know we're going to be great friends!" She said._

_Flashback ends..._

Yup, Me and Nara became really good friends. Whenever she got hurt, I helped her. And when I got hurt, she helped me. But she's moving to States to visit some relatives for the summer with Roxas, her brother. But I spended my summer with the best brother ever, Sora! Me and Sora barely do anything in the summer.. But we usually went to the Amusement Park, Which was the best place to be! We met new people, Ate food(Mostly Sora!), And rode some rides, And to end the day Sora and I rode the ferris wheel and watched the fireworks from the way top!

Well, I sometimes get scared when I'm at the top, But when Sora's there he always held onto my jacket to keep me from falling, When we watched the fireworks, Sora would always tell me stories about Mom and Dad, They were great, I especially liked the story about how Mom and Dad met. I never knew them well because they died from a car accident.. I always cried when the story was over.. I never wanted it to end. Sora could see the sadness in my eyes and was always there to comfort me.

When Me and Sora arrived home, I was already asleep in the car. But I woke up when the car suddenly became less cold, Sora took me to my bedroom, Because I was too tired to open my own eyes, We finally got in and I layed down on my bed. My room was cold, So I pulled the blankets over me, Sora turned out the lights and left my room.

The next morning...

The next morning I woke up and went downstairs to the kitchen. And heard talking, It was Sora on the phone with someone. I don't know who it was, But I didn't want to know.. So I went to the fridge and took out some toaster waffles, butter, and syrup. I put the waffles in the toast and waited. And then in a few minutes. It was finally done. I took my waffles set them down on the table, put some butter and syrup, and began eating. Sora finally hung up and had a huge grin on his face, Which sorta creeped me out a bit...

"Guess what Karasu!" He asked, I looked at him with a confused look. He sighed and said, "I just got a job at the big ice-cream shop!" He screamed. I was so happy for him."Sora, That's great!" I said. But then, he gave me this disappointed expression. "But.. No one will be here to keep an eye on you." He said with sorrow in his voice. "Sora..It's okay, I'm 14.. And anyways I'm almost 15!" I said. He laughed and looked at me once again with disappointment... He knew I couldn't cook.. He knew I couldn't watch myself.. So he was going to hire someone to watch over me, While he was at work.

"I got it!" He exclaimed. And dialed a phone number I wasn't familiar with... He called and the person on the other line picked up.

_"Hello?" _Sora said

_"Hi, It's Kairi! Hey Sora!" said Kairi_

_"Hey Kairi, Do you mind if you watch Xian?" Sora asked._

_'What? I thought we were going to hang out!' She thought._

_"Okay! Sure thing! But I was wondering if we would hang out after you came out of work.." Kairi said._

_"Thanks, And okay. Cool, Later Kai." Sora said and hung up._

_"Bye!" She hung up too and had a huge scowl on her face. 'Great, I'm stuck with that little brat!' She thought._

"Okay Xian, I got you a babysitter!" Sora said, I gave him a confused look and asked, "Who?" "Kairi, You know from down the street?" He said, I was shocked...

'_Kairi? The person who knew my brother when they were young? And tortured me!' _I thought. Kairi was this girl with red-hair, and blue eyes, Eversince Sora was little, Before I was born, He used to play with Kairi, and Kairi had a huge crush on him eversince they were little. But she's probably changed. But, boy was I wrong!

"Hi Sora, You changed!" She exxagerated. I swear I saw Sora blushed. I felt kinda sad... But unless he was happy, "Okay, Well I gotta go, There's spaghetti in the fridge, I'll be back at 4pm, And then we can hang out kay, Kai?" Sora said. "Okay Sora! Bye!" Kairi said, "Okay, See you at 4pm, Karasu be a good girl, kay?" he said. At first I wanted to protest, But I said "Yes Sora.." He smiled and gave me a kiss on my forehead.

"Bye..Sora.."I said, "Bye Karasu." He said and closed the door behind him, After I heard the car leave. I was ready for the worst babysitting in my life, I grabbed my hockey helmet, That my grandma gave me for Christmas, and put it on my head. "Okay Karasu, First things First, Go to your room and do your home-" I cut her off, "Been there, Done that.." I said and rolled my eyes. "Oh, Is that so.. Are you giving me attitude?" She told me and went to the kitchen and took out the spaghetti. "Mm.. Sora does cook good spaghetti.. And it's all for me!" She said and ate the whole thing. I sighed and decided to wait for Sora in my room, But that didn't happen. For the whole 3 hours, Kairi treated me like a slave. I cleaned the toilet, Washed the dishes, And I was starving! It's was 3:30pm, Sora should be coming home by now.

"Hey Guys! How'd it go on the first day Kairi?" Sora asked her.

"It was wonderful Sora! I enjoyed watching Karasu! She was very well-behaved!" Kairi lied.

I wasn't feeling good.. I starved for a whole 3 hours.. Sora looked at me with concern, I didn't turn his way, I didn't want to ruin his time with Kairi, So I gave a weak smile, Which he didn't accept and asked me, "Karasu, Are you okay?" He asked worried, I smiled but didn't answer when I collapsed to the floor. Sora ran over to me, picked me up and brang me to my room. He layed me down on my bed, And took my temperature. I was very warm.. I felt like I was going to die.. I woke up, and my stomach ached.. I haven't eaten for 3 hours.. Sora gave me an ice-cream, I gradually accepted it and ate it. "Karasu.. Didn't you eat the spaghetti I made for you? I thought it was your favorite?.." He asked with concern. I looked over to Kairi who had a huge scowl on her face. I knew if I told she would make my life more miserable. So I smiled weakly and said I was fine, And that he doesn't have to worry.

"Okay, I'm going to the movies with Kairi, Will you be okay by yourself for awhile?" He asked.

"Yes Sora, I'll be fine.." I said. But I wasn't going to be fine.. It was the day me and Sora would go to the cemetary to see Mom and Dad's graves.. He never forgot about that..

"Okay Karasu, We'll be home by 11pm. Kay?" Sora said.

"Kay Sora.. Have fun." I said and he left to the movies with Kairi.

_'Maybe I'll check on Mom and Dad..' _I thought, I took my jacket, brought some roses for their graves, And a flashlight, since I'll be staying there for a couple of hours.. Just not too long or Sora would of been worried. I grabbed my hockey helmet and put it on. Hey, you always need a hockey helmet with you, who knows what could happen! I got everything and left to the cemetary.

_To be continued..._

**First chapter is finally done! Phew! I'm tired.. Anyways..**

**How will Karasu(Me) be at the cemetary? How are Sora and Kairi doing? Will Sora ever find out about Kairi's evilness? Stay tuned!**


End file.
